


i see the murder in its eyes, it's here to kill me

by galaxy_of_pi



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: A mention of blood, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Real Angst, but its not described and doesn't actually happen, hey if anyone watched the recent episode of nightmare time what did you think, i wrote something without real angst im proud, kinda crack idk, owen stress bakes, probably going to go back to writing angst soon but this is a nice break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_of_pi/pseuds/galaxy_of_pi
Summary: “Curt! CURT!”Curt had been laying on their bed, scanning through the case file when he heard Owen’s panicked shouts. It was late at night, almost three in the morning in fact, and he had been waiting for Owen to be done working through some plans in the kitchen so that they could both go to bed. Or more, he had been waiting as Owen finished stress baking cookies so that they could go to bed. The cookies had come out of the oven and were now cooling off, but Owen had insisted on waiting for them to fully cool before he put them away and they could go to sleep.This wouldn’t have been a problem if Owen hadn’t decided to start the baking process at almost two in the morning. But, Curt thought as he leapt up from the bed, stumbling a little as he rushed into the kitchen, gun in hand, trying to wake up, at least they were good cookies. Scenarios rushed through his head as he paused in the entryway, scanning the room, intent on finding the threat.He scanned the room, looking for what could have caused such panic before seeing--Huh. He wasn't expecting that.
Relationships: Owen Carvour & Agent Curt Mega, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	i see the murder in its eyes, it's here to kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something else without angst! I hope it's okay, I wrote it pretty late at night but I thought it was kinda funny.
> 
> I love getting comments from people, thank you so much!!

“Curt! CURT!”

Curt had been laying on their bed, scanning through the case file when he heard Owen’s panicked shouts. It was late at night, almost three in the morning in fact, and he had been waiting for Owen to be done working through some plans in the kitchen so that they could both go to bed. Or more, he had been waiting as Owen finished stress baking cookies so that they could go to bed. The cookies had come out of the oven and were now cooling off, but Owen had insisted on waiting for them to fully cool before he put them away and they could go to sleep. 

This wouldn’t have been a problem if Owen hadn’t decided to start the baking process at almost two in the morning. But, Curt thought as he leapt up from the bed, stumbling a little as he rushed into the kitchen, gun in hand, trying to wake up, at least they were good cookies. Scenarios rushed through his head as he paused in the entryway, scanning the room, intent on finding the threat.

Visions of Owen lying in a pool of blood, gravely injured, maybe even dead, made his heart start beating even faster when he didn’t see the intruder or deadly threat that had made Owen yell for him.

He slipped in, swinging his gun to check behind the door before seeing Owen. Owen, who was balanced on a shelf, with one foot perching dangerously on the back of a rickety chair, holding himself up with a combination of strength and determination. 

Curt couldn’t see anything, and the fact that Owen didn’t seem near to death and wasn’t rushing off after whatever intruder or threat did confuse him slightly. Curt moved towards Owen, not really knowing what to do. 

“O? Are you--what’s wrong? There isn’t anything here that’s dangerous, not that I can find at least.”

Owen shot him a look full of venom, holding his gaze for a minute before lowering his gaze to the floor, to a spot about a foot away from Curt.

Curt looked where Owen was looking, not knowing what to expect-- poison? A grenade?

A spider. 

It wasn’t even a large spider, it was actually one of the smaller ones that he had seen. Curt glanced up at Owen, slightly surprised.

“A spider?”

“N--no! It’s just-- akgh!”

The spider had moved a few inches towards Owen, skittering to the base of the chair, and Owen kicked the chair away from him, trying to squash the spider, but instead missing it by about a foot, and sending the chair clattering painfully into Curt’s knee. Curt stumbled to the side, his grunt of pain covered by Owen’s squeaky yelp as he frantically climbed further onto the shelf, which creaked ominously at the shift in weight, and tipped further away from the wall.

Curt sighed, eyeing the shelf and predicting it would be perhaps a minute before it gave out, and stepping towards Owen, hoping that he could resolve this so that they could go to sleep without being injured from falling from shelves, but he had barely taken a step forwards before Owen flinched, eyes scanning the floor desperately.

“Where’d it go! Curt!”

Curt ran his hand through his hair, looking back at his lover, perched awkwardly on a flimsy wooden shelf, and leaning on a cabinet, looking like some sort of spider himself.

“Can’t we just… go to bed?”

“Not until that little demonic fiend of nature is gone!”

Curt blinked. Okay. Well. 

“I don’t see it--”

There was an enormous crash as the shelf gave out, sending Owen toppling forwards with a frantic squawk as he tumbled down, hitting his arm on the counter as he crashed on top of Curt, sending them both into a messy tangle on the floor.

Curt landed with a  _ whump _ as the air went out of his lungs as Owen fell down on top of him. He couldn’t even take a second to enjoy Owen lying on top of him though, as his lover jumped up-- or tried to, but got tangled up again in Curt’s legs, sending him back to the floor with another loud  _ thump _ . Then he was back up and stumbling over to the table, leaping onto another chair, and looking around frantically to find the spider.

“Where is it?” 

Curt pulled himself up from the floor, and looked around, finally seeing it hiding next to the overturned chair. He pulled out a plastic cup from the cupboard, used a piece of paper to pick it up, and flicked it outside onto the balcony, shutting the door behind him.

Then he headed back to the kitchen to see Owen eye him cautiously before hopping down from the table. 

“We can go to bed now, love. Sorry.”

Curt had thought about teasing him about how much he apparently hated spiders, as he had never even known that was a thing for him before now. The more he got to know Owen, and the longer they spent together, the more Owen allowed himself to let down his guise of  _ “I’m perfectly suave and cool and always know what I’m doing” _ , and actually trust him with his insecurities and fears. Curt didn’t want to go back on that trust, so he just smiled and reached out a hand, taking Owen’s and heading into the bedroom, curling up on the bed with Owen as he turned out the light.

His knee still throbbed from being violently attacked by a chair, and having to defend Owen from a vicious spider had definitely thrown him off, but he wouldn’t have traded it for anything. He could definitely have done without the fear of finding his lover hurt, but he promised himself he’d always be there if Owen needed him. 

Whether it was to help him get away from an enemy, get out of an exploding building, or to save him from a spider, Curt would always be there to protect him.

No matter what.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i relate with owen's stress cookie baking
> 
> i hope this wasn't way too out of character but like in this they're happy and they're never happy in the musical so it's hard to tell (did you notice the reference at the end where curt says he'll always be there for him even when they're getting out of an exploding building? haha yikes)
> 
> please comment, thanks!
> 
> hope you have a great day! :)


End file.
